


Love Creates Magic

by TheClassics4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClassics4/pseuds/TheClassics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making love is the ultimate act of the most powerful magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Creates Magic

Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t urge Belle further than what she’s ready. Twenty eight years locked in a cell, she needed affection not sex. They slept in the same bed every night and she tossed and turned and sometimes let out a scream.

But she never told him what she dreams. She only cries. She never used to cry in their world; even when he’d broken her heart and cast her aside, no tears ever escaped her. Belle was different here. Yes, the curse is broken, she remembered him, remembered being brave, but Belle is so broken here.

What Regina did had effects that lasted longer than a simple ‘true love’s kiss’. Belle refused to leave the lights off when they retired, refused to sleep alone, refused to keep any door closed, having to shoo him when she used the bathroom.

Tea could soothe her most nights. In her chipped cup. A small comfort from the memories they shared together. Those nights he always feared saying anything and only sat behind her on the bed while she drank her tea with shaking hands.

She snuggled back into him when she’d finished and let her tears soak through his night shirt. Ruby had come by a few times, hearing of the girl who’d been trapped. She brought Mary Margaret and even Emma a few times. But the company made Belle anxious. She was polite, but obviously uncomfortable.

Almost immediately, she’d found her way into his back yard, though she never dared to exit his front door. A few times, he’d seen her standing on a tree stump and peering over his fence. Was it in curiosity or fear that she studied the surrounding area?

The one time Belle had seen Regina had been detrimental. The Queen had come to him, looking for some old spell book at his shop. It was one of the first times Belle had even been out of the house. She’d been in the back of the shop and as soon as Regina had entered, she’d commanded his full attention.

Since the curse had been broke, with his ‘please command’ not working, she was much more difficult to deal with. She’d refused to leave and looked as if she wouldn’t leave until he’d given her what she wanted.

So he snapped his hand and the book appeared. Just as she’d taken it, there was a shattering sound behind them. Regina’s face broke out in a smirk and Rumpelstiltskin turned to see Belle standing in the doorway, a tray of tea on the floor in front of her. The steaming water had spilled over her dress and legs, but she didn’t seem to feel it.

“What’s she doing here?”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Regina said, tucking the book in her jacket. “Nice to see you out and about.”

Belle’s whimpered and whirled on Regina, “You’ll leave, your majesty.”

“I don’t have to go anywhere.”

“You will if you want your son to recognize you when you get home,” he growled and pushed her shove her back with the end of his cane. She barely stumbled, but when he snapped his fingers and the door opened behind her, she set her jaw and left.

Rumpelstiltskin limped behind the counter, “Belle.”

Her eyes never left the door and when Rumpelstiltskin stepped to her, placing his hands lightly on her shoulder, she was tense.

“Why was she here?”

“She needed something.”

“You’re working with her?”

“No—”

“Don’t lie to me! You don’t know what she did!” Her voice was verging on hysterical and he when he pulled her to him, she stood stiff and unmoving in his arms.

“Belle, I’m sorry,” he said, stroking her hair and pressing small kisses to her cheek and neck. “You’re safe here, sweetheart.”

She let out another whimper and slumped against him. When her arms wound themselves around his waist, he dropped his cane to hold her properly.

“It’s not here that scares me,” she choked out. Her words were muffled in his chest, but they came clear enough. He leaned back to look at her and she wiped tears away from her eyes. “It’s not here. It was before.”

“After you left,” he said. Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes. Belle had told him of her abduction before the curse. She had never told him of her captivity.

“Just tell me you aren’t working with her.”

“I am not working with her. On anything. I swear.”

Nodding, she hid more tears in his chest. Her arms tightened around him making it hard to breathe. His apologies did nothing to soothe her. All he could do was wait.

It was almost an hour later when she released him. He’d slowly eased them over to the counter and leaded against it to keep his knee from becoming too painful. She’d stopped crying after a long while and let him hold her.

“Take me home,” she said, stepping back.

Rubbing her slightly red cheeks, he nodded, “Of course.”

Once they had come through his front door, Belle led the way to his bedroom, almost immediately collapsing on the bed.

“Do you want me to get your sleepthings?”

“No,” she kicked off her shoes without sitting up and rolled onto her side. “You can change if you want. I won’t look.”

Feeling unsure for a few seconds, Rumpelstiltskin stood beside the bed. He settled for taking off his dress shirt to leave only his undershirt and dress pants. She curled beside him when he lay down, resting her cheek on his chest.

“Will you tell me what happened?”

With closed eyes, Belle shook her head. “Mm, so tired. Just sleep.”

“Alright,” he kissed the top of her head, “Sweet dreams, Belle.”

He didn’t fall asleep until he was certain she’d already done so.

Belle entering his dreams was not an unusual occurrence. That night was no exception, though it was not every night he dreamed of sex. Tonight, though that was exactly where his dreams went. It was vivid. Belle climbing on top of him, tearing at his clothing, her tongue running along every inch of him.

He awoke with his heart pounding and his skin damp. Blinking, he rubbed his hair from his face and realized too soon that Belle was no longer at his side. Belle lay on the other side of the bed, a book propped on her stomach.

She tried not to look at the bulging in the blanket and failed. Rumpelstiltskin blushed, suddenly feeling as if he were a young school child. He quickly sat up, turning away from her to bunch the blanket around his hips, apologizing furiously the entire time.

Belle only gave a little nod, obviously feeling as awkward as him. He could feel her watching over the pages of her book. His heartbeat wasn’t slowing and he was only getting stiffer.

His body’s response disgusted him. This was no time to think about Belle in such a manner. She was broken and hardly ready to face the world, let alone Rumpelstiltskin’s advances.

Finally, he shoved the blanket away and practically ran to the bathroom, aware that Belle watched him the all the way. He waited long, torturous minutes and tried to will away his arousal. When the feeling only got worse, he ceded and shoved his pants to his feet.

“Rum?”

Her voice sent shivers through him as he gripped himself. “Just one minute, dear.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Mm hmm,” his fingers tightened around him, tugging roughly. He threw his head back, banging loudly into the door. Belle tried the doorknob, but the weight already pressed to the door stopped her.

“Rum?”

Her voice, egging him on, sounded distressed, but he could only brace himself with one hand on the counter, the other pulling shamelessly at himself. “I’m fine, Belle.”

One more call of her voice sent him spilling everything on his hands and legs and even a bit on his pants lying on the floor. Hanging his head, he waited until his breathing slowed.

Disgusting. He was disgusting.

Belle waited outside for him, worried, and he locked himself in the bathroom because he had no self-control.

The door was closed and he knew how that worried her. Still, he couldn’t let her enter with him looking as he did. Hastily, he pushed away, releasing the counter. Trying to give himself some kind of dignity when he emerged again, he flushed the toilet.

As quickly as he could, wiped up the mess on his legs and washed his hands. A shower would have been ideal to clean the stickiness fully, but Belle had waited long enough. Pulling his trousers back around hips, he exited.

Belle stood in the doorway of his bedroom, halfway into the hall. Her eyes darted for a split second to his crotch. If he hadn’t been looking for it, Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t have noticed.

“I—” he started to close the door behind him, but remembered and swung it back open.

Taking only a small step into the room, Belle toyed with the sleeves of her shirt, “Do you want breakfast?”

“Um…yes. Yes, thank you.”

She made to speak, but closed her mouth. Giving a single nod, she left him.

That day, he would be glad to go to the shop. Even spending two minutes with Belle after that episode was horribly awkward. He dressed in a fresh new suit and slowly crept downstairs.

The cane made enough noise to announce his presence for him. Belle turned as she buttered him toast, “It, uh, it’s almost done.”

With a nod, Rumpelstiltskin sat at the table and folded his hands in his lap. Then, realizing that could draw her attention back to his crotch—to what she must have known he’d done—he snatched them away and stroked the stubble on his chin instead.

“Thank you,” he murmured as she set the plate in front of him. Staring at his food, he felt the need to break the awkward silence that was settling. “Are you feeling better this morning?”

“I am. It was what I was most afraid of. And I lived through it.”

“That you did,” he said, settling into his food. Belle was consciously not staring at him, asking a few questions about his work today.

As she walked him to the door, he paused, looking to see if a kiss from him was welcome. She did not look too disgusted and he settled for a peck on the cheek.

The day at the shop was long. Various people kept breezing in and out of his door. It kept him busy and was a better than sitting alone, worrying over this morning. Not surprisingly, Belle did not call. He did not go home for lunch.

This awkwardness could not last forever. He just needed to keep his dreams under control…if such a thing was possible. Surely there must be some kind of spell. He would find it.

Rumpelstiltskin closed the shop a later than his usual time. The sun was setting as he limped back home. When he entered the house, there was the smell of dinner and he took that as a good sign. Belle smiled at him as he opened the kitchen door.

“How was work?” she asked.

“A bit long. And your day?”

“It was alright.”

The oven dinged and Belle served the meal. It was a lasagna she’d marked in a cookbook a few days ago. He watched her taste it and beamed when she’d swallowed.

“Good?”

“Very,” she said, immediately taking another bite.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t need to taste it to know it would be good. Belle had a talent as a cook and had no doubt taken liberties with the recipe. They ate in silence, occasionally meeting each other’s eyes.

Finally, with a clenched jaw, he set his fork down, “Belle, about this morning…”

“Oh, it, uh…” she shook her head, blushing bright pink, “it’s fine.”

“No, I want you to know, I understand you don’t want to and you’re not ready and I know I should—”

“It’s not that,” Belle interrupted, pushing the food around on her plate.

“Not what?”

“That I don’t want to. Or I’m not ready.”

“Belle, I wouldn’t ever make you do something you don’t want.”

“Why do you think I don’t want it?” Her eyes finally met his and he cleared his throat. “I love you. Of course I want to.”

“If you’re not ready…”

Belle gave a small laugh and placed her hand over his. “I told you. I could be ready.”

“After last night. Regina—”

“What of her? You said you weren’t working with her.” Rumpelstiltskin nodded and she continued, “She has nothing to do with this.”

For some reason, his mouth was dry and he sipped greedily at the cup in front of him. When he sat it down, Belle watched him. “I—I don’t,” he stopped himself, not even knowing what he was about to say.

“I’m just worried. You’ve had others…beside your wife I mean,” Belle bit her lip, “And I haven’t.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he drug his chair a little closer to her when she lowered her head. Belle allowed him to place a hand on her back.

“I…I don’t have experience, I don’t know what’s normal, I don’t even know if I’m normal. You’ve already done it so it won’t be as special to you. I don’t know what you’re expecting or—”

“Belle, you’re perfect,” he rubbed his hand over her spine, feeling the sigh she let out. “I have no expectations. And…as for it being new and special for me…” Rumpelstiltskin forced his hand to still before it drifted too much lower on her back, “everything about this—about love— everything is new to me.” Belle lifted her head and he gave her a sheepish smile, “I’ve never made love to a woman before.”

Slowly, he ventured a kiss from her. The kiss flickered at something deep inside and the memory of their first kiss flooded his thoughts. True Love’s kiss. Did Belle feel it as well—as powerfully? Every time their lips met, the magic never ceased to surprise him.

Yes, Belle was right. There had been other women. First his wife to take his virginity, then the few hired women to ease the loneliness of being the Dark One. But there had never been this. He’d kissed them, bit them, even caressing them at times, but it never created magic.

Belle’s lips had power when they met his. Even now, as he lifted her into his lap and their mouths opened to each other, the first time their tongues exploring, meeting in anything but chasteness. It was in love.

Though, she was not the only one between them to have nerves. His heart raced at the thought of seeing her with no clothing, of being seen with no clothing. There would be pain for her.

Most of all, she was still emotionally fragile. She had still cried herself to sleep last night. This couldn’t be good for her.

“Belle,” he spoke, barely able to break the surge of magic between them. “Last night…Maybe we should wait.”

“No,” she said urgently and kissed him again. “Please, don’t talk about last night.”

“But if it’s—”

“It’s not,” she sounded very certain. When she pulled away, she tucked his hair back, “I want to be happy. Please, just make me happy.” She pleaded the last word and he smiled, sadly.

“Alright,” he nodded and pulled her to him, hugging and embracing instead of kissing. True Love would overtake them when they let it, blossoming in the ultimate act of love. It scared him. Kissing Belle was enough to leave him breathless, what would finally consummating their love be?

Belle leaned up from his arms and kissed him gently. Before he could close his eyes and lean into it, she was on her feet, taking his hands in hers.

The magic they’d stirred hung on them both, leaving Rumpelstiltskin’s senses alert, overly focused as they climbed the stairs to his room.

No lights were on in the house and they walked in darkness. There was no indication that Belle felt nervous. Her palm was dry and steady in his hand. Even when they reached the door, she opened it without hesitation.

“This morning…” she started. He could barely see her expression in the dark room. She sounded shy asking. “Did you…you know?”

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged of his suit jacket, giving him anything to do but answer the question. She stayed standing in front of him, her darkened eyes watching him. He dropped his tie to hang on his chest as he loosened it. “I did.”

There was a click and the lamp standing next to her came on. She dropped her hand from it and came toward him and hesitantly reached out to play with the button on his shirt, “Did you think about me?”

“Who else would it be?”

With a shrug, she shook her head. With the light, he could see her looking down at his crotch. His body was starting to stir, but not yet fully aroused.

“Can I see it?” she asked, looking so timid he might have laughed had it been for anything else. But, he only nodded, bringing her hands to his belt. He could see that, now, her hands did shake. After the buckle was unfastened, she slipped the leather from the loops and set it gently on the table behind him.

Slowly, she undid his button and fly and when she’d done that, she stopped. Then, with a sudden decidedness, she pulled the pants from him. His boxers were dark red and in the lighting looked to be the same color as his blue shirt.

He wanted the shirt to come off, the small collar choking him as he looked down to watch her. Rumpelstiltskin didn’t to step out of his pants, fearful that any movement would discourage her. Belle looked to him as her fingers traced the hem of his boxers. He placed his hands over hers, hooking his own under the elastic.

Together, they slid them away from his hips and she let out a small breath when she saw him. “Oh,” was all she said as she gazed between his legs.

“Not too small, I hope,” he said, hoping he could make his voice light. Belle let out a nervous laugh.

“It, um…looks fine to me,” she said.

His hands felt awkward at his side and he fidgeted a moment before going to release the buttons on his shirt. At his movement, her eyes snapped up to his hands.

“I guess, I should too…” she looked down at herself, but Rumpelstiltskin caught her hands.

“Could I?”

“Oh…I suppose. If you’d like,” she blushed a bit when she looked down, getting a view of him again. 

If Belle had been nervous, then Rumpelstiltskin didn’t know what he was. His hands were always steady from years of spinning, but the rest of him trembled. There was a tightness in his muscles, shaking in his chest and making his legs restless.

That day, she’d dressed in a simple white blouse and skirt. Her skin darkened the fabric and he reached his hand out to her waist. The flesh he felt was soft and as he slipped the blouse from her, her skin softer than the silk he set on the floor.

The bra she wore was pure white, with barely a trim of lace. He touched the material, his mouth going dry again. Her breathing pressed her breasts into his palm. Mirroring his position, she reached out and placed a hand over his peck, running her index finger over his breastbone.

He stood still, his hand over her, forgetting to even take off the bra until her hand twisted around behind her to unclasp it for him. He dropped his hand away to let her peel it from her shoulders.

Again, he had to lick his lips as his mouth went dry. Belle was even more perfect than he imagined. More perfect than any other woman he’d seen. The sight of her bare breasts to him erased any memory of another woman.

“Not too small?” she asked, trying to keep a light mood.

Her voice made him look up. There was a bit of a smile but he could only shake his head, he smiled, “You’re perfect.”

The compliment made her smile and she reached out to him, her hands resting on his hips. When he leaned down to kiss her, her arms slipped up his shirt. Again, the magic filled the air around them, stronger this time. Rumpelstiltskin felt it in his body. Where he pressed against her, his skin stung warmly.

Without Belle even touching him, his body was hard and pressing into her. She gave no indication she noticed. Their hands rubbed at each other, her hands running under his shirt, his free to explore her back.

“Can we take this off?” she asked, bringing her hands around to his chest.

“Mm,” he instantly released her and started to undo the buttons not already undone. Belle didn’t watch him, but started to unzip her skirt. She let it fall and her black panties distracted him from what he’d been doing.

It was only when she tugged his shirt over his head, did he look away. There were enough buttons opened to do it with ease. Then, quickly, as if she were scared to think about it, she slipped her panties off, leaving them on the ground.

Belle let him look on her for as long, or even longer, than she’d look at him. It had been a long time since he’d been with a woman, longer since he’d actually been able to look at a woman’s body. There was no other woman he would rather look at.

Once he’d looked enough and couldn’t restrain himself, he reached his fingers out to her again, rubbing over the tip of her breast.

“Should we go lie down?” Belle asked, placing her hand over his.

“Yes,” he breathed, still tracing his fingers over her skin.

When he didn’t move, Belle took a step forward, forcing him back. Sitting on the edge, Rumpelstiltskin still, looked at her, unable to stare at anything else.

“It’s bigger,” she commented, looking between his legs as she sat on the mattress next to him.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, “Yes.”

“How does it…go in?”

Laughing again, he kissed her, “Let me worry about that.”

“It hurts at first, doesn’t it?”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded honestly, “It does.”

“…okay.”

“You still want to?”

Looking very determined, she nodded, “I do.” And with that, she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Belle made to slip back in his lap, but he shook his head, and turned to lay her on the mattress.

When their lips parted, the surge of magic didn’t cease. They were too close now, already too immersed in each other to sever True Love’s hold. Belle had to feel it. It was too strong not to. It was wrapping around Rumpelstiltskin’s entire body and he could feel it on her as well.

Belle settled on her elbows, watching as he knelt between her legs. His knee gave an ugly pop as he folded it beneath him. It didn’t hurt as bad as it sounded, but Belle pushed off the bed.

“Was that your leg? Is it alright?”

“It’s fine, dear,” he nodded, still gazing down at her, rubbing his hands along her thighs. Despite his assurance, she stayed raised on her hands. She was close enough to his mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to kiss her. He could only stare at everything she presented to him. The flesh was so overwhelming, he barely knew where to start. The times he’d spent with other women had taught him enough to know how to please a woman.

But he froze. Paralyzed with worry and insecurities and memories of his life.

The same gripping fear taking hold in him the day he’d let his son go. Around him, he could feel the magic loosening its hold on him. Belle ran her fingers over his cheek.

“Don’t be scared,” she said with a knowing little smile. A small peck was enough to bring back the blanket of magic and it knocked the breath from him, a reminder just how powerfully she loved him.

“I—okay,” he shook his head. Not even thirty minutes ago, she had been in the kitchen and needed his assurance.

But of course, she had always been the brave one.

Belle lifted her legs around his hips, bringing him even closer. Nodding, Rumpelstiltskin eased her back, coming to the bed with her. There was already enough moisture between her legs showing him Belle was ready for him.

With another kiss to her lips, he pushed himself inside her. Belle let out a yelp, but he’d already pulled back out.

“Alright?” he asked, trying to will away his body’s protest at not pushing back into her.

Her eyes were tight and she clung to him with tight fingers. She nodded, “Yeah…”

“You’re sure?”

She let out a breath and nodded. It took effort to relax herself, Rumpelstiltskin could tell. “Yes. It wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

After a few minutes, she nodded, “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Alright.” He pushed in, slower this time, letting her again get used to him. The effort to stay still made him groan. Magic was building inside him, building and building the longer they stayed connected. His fingers dug into Belle’s hips and he could stay still no longer.

A cry escaped her as he snapped his hips into her. He tried not to thrust in too deep, but he was quickly loosing what little hold he had. Fueled by the magic they were creating, he felt he could get deep enough to merge completely with her. One day, maybe they would merge wholly, creating the ultimate gift from True Love.

Belle’s body clung to him, tightening around him in the most pleasant ways. She found his lips again, the magic crackling like fire through him. It seeped from her lips and even as he kissed along her neck, he could feel the trail he left. He pushed himself inside, throbbing with his own want and True Love.

Her own kisses pressed to him, muffling words she tried to speak in the dip of his shoulder. Yes, Gods, Love. Those words kept him thrusting deeper when he could feel his body starting to shake. Just as he thought he was going to embarrass himself and release before her, Belle rolled her hips against his, every muscle closing in around him.

He’d thought there wasn’t any more magic for them to create, but when he poured into her, the flames intensified almost painfully. Belle cried out into his arm the same moment he felt it. It kept his hips moving, shoving into her. But she arched into him and pulled him further, keeping him moving inside her.

When he forced himself to stop, his body quaked as if he’d been standing in the cold. Belle’s breathing shook as well. Even with the magic fireworking through him, he chanced a kiss to her lips. Her small groan let him know that she did, in fact, feel the magic they’d created.

“Belle, I love you,” he whispered. Pulling away lifted only a bit of the magic. Where they joined still sparked with True Love. Until he left her, the magic wouldn’t lift.

“I know. I feel it.”

“Are you happy?”

Giving a little sigh, Belle nodded. Another kiss flushed magic through him. “Perfectly happy.”


End file.
